Traditions Can Be A Beautiful Thing
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Tommy and Kim Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is my first time writing this couple so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. I got help with the ideas from Meloda26 and my sister and nephew._

**Traditions Can Be A Beautiful Thing**

"Okay kids, it's time to get going." Tommy called out.

"Let's get going, we don't want to be late."

Two kids came into the room. "I was ready first." Said the oldest who was a girl about 9.

"Big deal." A seven year old boy said rolling his eyes.

Then a three year old came out, "I'm here too."

Tommy knelt down near his little daughter, "Are you ready to leave?"

Her eyes sparkled as she nodded.

So they all went outside and got into the car. After Tommy started the car Kim leaned over and made sure the Christmas station was on. She leaned back in her seat and listened as the music played and the children sang along in the back.

"Kim."

"Yeah?"

"It's still at the same time right?"

"Don't worry I already called, alright?"

"Okay, just wanted to make sure."

Kim smiled and looked out the window, she couldn't wait until later that night, sure she was married, and a mother, but she still loved to see the houses decorated in all kinds of lights. Once Tommy had learned of that, he would start taking her every Christmas, and so it only seemed natural to continue that when they were married and had kids.

After a twenty minute drive they pulled into a parking lot.

"I love this place." Rachel said with a grin as she jumped out of the car.

"It's okay." Daniel said slightly pushing Rachel who was about to shove him back when Tommy grabbed her hand.

"Rachel, Daniel, let's have one evening without fighting."

"Sorry Dad."

"Yeah sorry Dad."

"Thanks."

"Let's go." The little brown hair girl said while holding her Mother's hand.

"Okay Paige, let's go eat."

The family of five went into the restaurant. It was a little crowded, but not to much because they got seated not to long after getting in. Soon enough everyone ordered and was soon eating their food.

Once they were done they got back in the car and were soon pulling into the movie theatre parking lot. They went in and watched the newest family movie that had come out. After getting in Tommy took Paige and went to get seats while Rachel and Daniel stayed with Kim to get some snacks for the movie. Since they had just eaten they decided on a soda and some candy. Kim, Daniel and Rachel were able to get in right when the previews were about to start. Luckily Tommy and Paige had found enough seats together in a good spot, so they all sat down to watch the movie. Soon enough they were done and were once more back out in the car.

Tommy drove over to one of the neighbors that usually had a lot of houses decorated. They let the music play softly in the background as they slowly drove through the neighborhood looking at the lights. Some had the manger scene lit up in their yard, others had large sleighs with Santa in them on the roof. There was one with a ladder and Santa climbing up it with two elves holding onto the ladder. Some had elaborate set ups with thousands of lights over there house and trees and bushes, while others went for a more simplistic, yet elegant look. Houses had white lights, red lights, blue lights, yellow lights.

They could only drive around for so long because they needed to get home since it was Christmas Eve. They pulled into their drive way and everyone got out of the car and into the house. "Everyone needs to get in their pajamas and then it's bedtime." Tommy called out.

"Okay." He heard from Rachel.

"Daniel?"

"Okay."

Then he felt someone tug at his pants, looking down he saw his three year old daughter, "Okay Daddy."

"Come on Paige; let's get you ready for bed." Kim called with her hand out. Paige ran over and grabbed it. After telling the kids to get into bed a few times Tommy was able to read Twas The Night Before Christmas to them before allowing all the kids to slip into a dream filled world.

Tommy and Kim finished getting their presents under the tree and then headed for bed themselves. As Kim got into bed next to Tommy she kissed him on the lips, "Thank you again."

"For what?"

"For keeping this tradition of Christmas Eve, and letting me still see the lights."

"Well it's what you love, so I want to do it for you."

Smiling she leaned closer to him again, "Thank you all the same."

Tommy smiled as he pulled her down into a kiss, "Merry Christmas Beautiful."

"Merry Christmas Tommy."


End file.
